Kitsune vs Sesshomaru
by MeadowPiper2014
Summary: In the Vampire Diaries world, Shinichi and Misao plan to face their fears of dogs and fight the one and only dog demon, Sesshomaru from the anime Inuyasha. Shinichi and Misao bring Stefan back to Elena, Damon, and Matt only to force them to help kill Sesshomaru and retrieve his sword Bakusaiga as a trophy.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon!" Elena calls out through the wonderland of trees.

"Shhhh, he won't listen." Matt wraps his hand over Elena's mouth to shut her up.

A crack from the branches up the trees throw both Elena and Matt off guard. A large figure of a man rockets to the ground and thuds against the ground. Elena and Matt froze with fear as they gaze at the gapping hole in the man's chest. Elena squealed and buries her face in Matt's shirt. Matt grimaces as he looks away and hold's Elena closer to him for both her safety and his comfort.

"These vampires are so easy to kill." Damon's cynical voice came from the branches overhead.

Matt looks up at him angrily. "STOP! Just stop doing that."

Damon's narrows his eyes slightly, "Would you rather me let them feed on you?"

Elena trembles in the security of Matt's hold but pushes herself away to look up at Damon. "Damon, you don't have to kill them like that in front of us. And Matt, you keep provoking him to do things like this. We need to work together."

Another familiar voice came echoing through the forest, "Elena?"

Elena, Matt and Damon look around the forest. All three calls out to the voice as if they couldn't believe what they heard, "Stefan?"

Damon flies from his perch and lands ever so lightly in front of Elena and Matt. Damon purposes with caution, "It must be an illusion. Stefan is in the other dimension."

Stefan steps out from behind a tree. His curly black hair disheveled and piercing green eyes. Damon's black eyes darken with warning. Elena stares with longing and her heart leaps with joy. Matt stands motionless in response but was just as skeptical as Damon was.

Stefan holds his hand out before cautioning Elena, "Don't come any closer, Elena. They are here."

Elena barely was able to comprehend through a haze of delight at the sight of Stefan standing before her. She takes a few steps but Damon blocks her with his arm. From behind Stefan, Shinichi and Misao dances around Stefan playfully. Their black hair whips around carelessly and the red tips flashing like red Christmas lights.

Damon growls deeply, "You sent us on a wild goose chase?"

Misao continues to dance and sings a folksong in a different language. Stefan intensifies his gaze lovingly into Elena's eyes and the distance between them did not matter. Matt was just as angry as Damon for wasting days in travel to save Stefan and the fact that he had to put up with Damon this whole time.

Shinichi smiles in amusement, "I have a new challenge my little pet. You all are going to play along."

Damon bares his fangs; "You dare play games with me?"

Shinichi widens his eyes but still kept a smile, "I'm going to make a deal. I have an enemy and you are going to kill him and bring back his sword. If you succeed in killing him, Misao and I will leave Fell's Church forever. You have my word."

Damon and Matt both retorts with, "Your word doesn't mean much."

Elena wanted to know more, "Who is this enemy of yours? Would he come to Fell's Church to cause more death?"

Misao's singing could be heard in the background but Stefan answers spitefully, "Shinichi said that this enemy was a demon who lives in a different dimension of time. This demon has no way of coming through to this side unless aided by something called a Shikon jewel."

Matt arms himself with anger, "If this demon cannot come here then why would we help you?"

Shinichi keeps his distance from Damon, "You have no choice. I will unleash a thousand demons that feed on human flesh. For the sake of your town, you have until the end of this week to kill the demon named Sesshomaru or your town will be a ghost town."

"You bastard!" Matt yells with raised fists.

Damon charges with unbelievable speed but Stefan stops him just before Damon tries to grab Shinichi's neck. "Damon! Wait!"

Stefan then turns to Elena and both lock eyes, "This demon called Sesshomaru doesn't seem that hard to kill. If we do this, then all of this can be over and then we can live peacefully together."

Damon challenges Stefan, "Are you possessed or something, we can't believe a word these kitsune say. Besides, how are we even going to get there if this demon cannot get here?"

"Just leave that up to me. Misao and I will accompany you there." Shinichi hums a tune.

The group all reluctantly accept Shinichi's offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru leads the way through a lush meadow full of greenery and flowers. His long trail of fur trails behind him. Sesshomaru's golden emotionless eyes narrows as his nose picks up on a familiar scent miles away. Jaken's shrieks were nothing more than a memory as Sesshomaru investigates the other scents along with the familiar scent.

"Rin, stop that right now! I am not that short!" Jaken's shrill voice echoes.

"But Master Jaken, you are shorter than me now." Rin points out softly as she holds onto Ah-Un's reins.

Sesshomaru stops in mid-step and Jaken walks right into Sesshomaru's left calf. Jaken freezes to make sure he wasn't imagining having run into Sesshomaru again and having false hope that his life wasn't cut short.

"Lor…Lord Sesshomaru! You look as if you found prey!" Jaken shrieks again hoping that Sesshomaru's prey wouldn't be him.

Sesshomaru flies slowly into the air allowing his fur to glide. "Jaken, stay here with Rin."

"AHHH, yes my lord and master. I shall wait for your magnificent return." Jaken waves his of two headed staff at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru flies in the direction of the familiar scent until it became stronger. The other scents were strong but were mixed with human scents. As soon as he arrives, the familiar scents vanish like smoke.

 _Kitsune, what are you up to?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's black eyes were narrowed like a crow and leads Stefan, Elena, and Matt through a forest in feudal Japan. Both Stefan and Damon poise their best vampire stance at every sound through the forest. None of the group knew what to expect.

"Where did those kitsune run off to?" Matt asked as he walks around a huge tree trunk.

Elena pulls her perfectly blonde hair behind her ears unconsciously. "We don't even know what this Sesshomaru looks like."

Damon and Stefan both sense a powerful presence heading their way. Stefan pushes Elena back behind him as the presence came closer. Damon prepares himself for combat as a light orb strikes through the sky and lands in front of the group.

The orb materializes into a human form but this form was anything but human. The form of a young man stood before them, his knee-high silver hair waves through the rising wind. He had elf-looking ears and two magenta looking stripes along his cheeks. His face appeared young but his golden eyes were impassive, showing that he was older than he looked. The white kimono he wore enlightens his fair skin and fashioned two swords at his left hip. The purple looking crescent moon on his forehead captivates the group like they were hypnotized.

The striking looking man did not say anything and stood flawlessly stationary. Damon took his stance like a crow and Stefan watches the man like a hawk. The man looks at each member of the group and taking extra attention on Damon and Stefan.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru could smell the kitsune's scent on the group but only a small trace. The group was traveling with the kitsune but now they were left alone. The two black-headed boys shielding the humans smelt different.

 _Not quiet human, but not quiet demon either_.

Sesshomaru flashes speedily towards the two boys and the human boy falls back with fear. The straight black-headed boy had considerably more power than the curly black-headed boy. They were clearly related and Sesshomaru narrows his eyes as he caught the kitsune's scent again miles away back in the direction he came from.

The human girl asks from behind the curly black-headed boy's back, "Are you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru did not answer either way before the human boy gets back to his feet. Sesshomaru ignores the group to catch the kitsune's scent becoming stronger. He growls throatily when his nose catches Rin's scent mingled with kitsune's scent. The straight black-headed boy reacts to Sesshomaru's growl with his own growl.

Sesshomaru lowers his head as Rin's screams from behind him, "Lord Sesshomaru! Help me, please! I'm scared!"

Sesshomaru's body was still positioned towards the group but cocks his head to the side to look at the kitsune who were now right behind him, "Meddling little vermin."

Sesshomaru turns around but mindful of the two nonhuman boys at his back. He looks at Rin and then sneers at the kitsune. The boy kitsune antagonizes Sesshomaru, "I'm surprised to see you have a human girl accompanying you Sesshomaru. Last time we met, you would rather see the human race squashed like insects."

"Shinichi. It would appear that you have learnt nothing from the last miserable defeat. The only reason you are still alive is because you ran away with your tail between your legs. It brings me pleasure to watch you perish once again." Sesshomaru remains calm as Rin panics against the strong hold of Misao's grip.

"I've grown stronger since we fought. I've brought reinforcements…" Shinichi points to the two nonhuman boys behind Sesshomaru. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore, 500 year old vampires and strong enough to take you down."

Sesshomaru succeeds to keep emotionless, as his very pride demanded him to keep calm. "Shinichi, seems as always you manage to degrade your existence by forcing others to fight your battles. How disgraceful."


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru tilts his head to the side to look at Damon and Stefan but kept his body facing Shinichi. "If you wish to live, you will not interfere vampires."

The black curly haired vampire by the name Stefan steps closer to talk quietly, "We have no choice he has threatened our whole town."

Sesshomaru closes his eyes, "Very well then, you would die to protect your home." Sesshomaru opens his eyes with a hint of unyielding menace in his golden eyes. "However, you are far more capable of destroying the kitsune than laying a finger on me. Your efforts will be waisted."

Damon lunges toward Sesshomaru with bullet like reflexes but Sesshomaru dodges lazily. Elena held her breath as both Damon and Stefan attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru swept to the right and left, anticipating Damon and Stefan's moves like an open book.

Shinichi criticizes the ongoing fight, "Fight back Sesshomaru! Show them what a full-blooded dog demon can really do. Do your worst or your companion dies!"

Sesshomaru growls deeply and grabs Damon and Stefan by the neck, "I will not bow to insects." Sesshomaru releases his death grip on the Salvatore's necks and they both fall back.

Rin winces and screams her pleas in the grip of Shinichi. Misao tugs violently at Rin's hair to remain quiet. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed an evil red and golden pupils changed to a profound turquoise. He bared his fangs aggressively at Shinichi as his size grown bigger. His size kept growing until he fully transformed into a giant dog with pure white fur.

Elena screamed in fear and secretly thought that Sesshomaru's new form would stomp on Damon and Stefan. Damon himself could transform into a black dog but none as phenomenal as this great white demon of a dog. Stefan looked up toward the sky to watch the dog's spear like fangs with his mouth wide open. As strong as Damon was, even he was frozen with wide eyes. Matt shook himself out of his daze and sheltered Elena in his embrace.

Damon and Stefan watch helplessly as Sesshomaru's new form shuddered the ground beneath his paws. Shinichi tightened his grip on Rin's arm and Misao stroked her finger along Rin's jaw mocking Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru barks deafeningly like a mighty lion.

Sesshomaru leaps once before racing through the sky and hurtles toward Shinichi. Sesshomaru chomps down on Shinichi's torso freeing Rin from his grip. Shinichi's body was pinned between Sesshomaru's teeth and leaking blood onto Sesshomaru's K-9s. Sesshomaru threw his massive head backward and swallows Shinichi whole.

Misao screamed for her brother, "No Shinichi!"

The group from Fell's Church couldn't believe their eyes. They all were stunned and speechless. The only sound in the cool night was Misao's cry of grief.

Sesshomaru (still in his dog form) heaves twice before throwing Shinichi's limp body up on the ground in front of Misao. Shinichi was covered in his own blood and saliva. Rin scoots away from Shinichi's dead body but Misao reaches for Rin's hair again.

"Ahhhh!" Rin cries out as Misao forcefully seizes Rin's hair again.

Sesshomaru immediately transforms back into his human form and takes a hold of the hilt of his Bakusaiga sword. Sesshomaru wipes at his mouth with revulsion, "Disgusting worm leaves a bad taste in my mouth." He decides against using his Bakusaiga against Misao knowing full well that his toxic claws would take her down. He removes his magenta stripped hand and sharpened his claws toward Misao. "Die pathetic little fox."

He stops abruptly as Misao holds Rin's body out like a shield. "You bastard! You killed my brother and now…I'm going to take this one's life." Misao held out her hand fleetingly before summoning vines out of the ground and up Rin's legs and up her tiny waist. The thorns protruding from the vines pricked her skin and a sweet smell of pine drifts into Sesshomaru's perfect senses.

Sesshomaru plunges like lightening toward Misao with his claws ready before she vanishes. Rin's body fell lifelessly but Sesshomaru catches her before she hit the ground. Her body was cold to the touch but Sesshomaru held her close. He wraps her in his fur while ignoring the rest of the group.

 **The rest will be coming up. Please be patient and I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
